utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Koma'n
koma’n (こま ん) is an noted for covering songs with his own piano arrangements and vocals. He is very talented at making piano arrangements, such as the ones done for Just Be Friends, Calc. or Karakuri Pierrot, which mostly are slow, sad pieces. He is also active as composer; his most famous piece is "BadBye", with over 600k views, which he also self-covered. Koma'n is the leader and youngest member of the group RootFive (√5), consisting of himself, Dasoku, Kettaro, Mi-chan and Pokota. He has released some vocal and some instrumental albums. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Leader of RootFive (√5) # Member of Piano x Dolche (Released on May 18, 2011) (Released on September 07, 2011) (Released on December 31, 2011) (Released on May 19, 2012) List of covered songs (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.14) # "Hope" (2009.02.13) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Meltdown" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Yuuki 100%" -Piano ver.-(2009.05.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.07.22) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.30) # "Anpanman March" (2009.09.10) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2009.12.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.25) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.09.23) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2011.01.04) # "From Y to Y" -Piano ver.- (2011.02.06) # "Shinpakusu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) -Piano ver.- (2011.02.09) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) # "S.K.Y" (2011.04.12) # "Pierrot" (2011.05.19) # "glow" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. koma’n, Dasoku, Pokota, Kettaro and Mi-chan (2011.07.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.05) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) # "Breath of MechanicalI" -Piano ver.-(2011.10.25) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.14) # "PONPONPON" -Piano ver.- (2011.12.13) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) (Not in mylist) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.08) # "Notebook" (2012.02.14) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. koma’n and Pokota (2012.04.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.05.11) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.20) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. koma’n and Dasoku (2012.10.25) # "Irony" (2012.10.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.28) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. koma’n and Pokota (2012.10.30) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.11.03) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano and Cajon drum arrange- (2012.12.02) # "Reboot" -Piano Ver.- (2012.12.20) # "M" (2013.01.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.26) # "Orange" (2013.01.16) # "Smile again" (2013.01.30) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22)}} Discography For RootFive (√5) albums see here Gallery Trivia * He lives in the Chiba Prefecture. * He enjoys singing, composing, making lyrics and arranging songs. * He enjoys playing the piano, guitar and drums. * He enjoys photography, painting and reading. * He does not get angry easily. * He is into Kanken and idioms. * The first thing he does when he gets home is check his e-mail. * He sleeps an average of four to five hours. * He has a smell fetish. * He considers himself an "M". * He likes sweet and spicy foods. * His favorite sport is basketball. * His favorite female talents are Ayaka Wilson, Shiori Kutsuna-ri and Motokariya Yuika. * His favorite artists are Yutaka Ozaki, Hideaki Tokunaga and YUI. * He doesn't read comics. * His favorite magazine is Shukan Post. * His favorite song is "I LOVE YOU". * He doesn't play any video games. * He likes going to the park and river. * His favorite animal is cat. * His favorite colors are blue and purple. * The types of people he likes are neat and clean people with medium or permed hair. * He dislikes people without common sense. * He is 165 cm tall. * He is a former lyricist and arranger of the Touhou arrangement doujin circle Halozy. * His bloodtype is AB. * He has been learning the piano since the age of 3. External links * Blog * Twitter * Official Homepage * Facebook * Article on Touhouwiki.net Category:Producers Category:RootFive (√5) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Piano x Dolche Category:Completed Pages Category:Update NND links